Avatar: After the war
by winter08
Summary: What happend after the 100 year war was over? What happend to the gaang? Well read this and find out! My story starts out at the end of season 3. It will lead up to Republic City. Kataang! Maiko! Sukka! TophxOC!Read if you like any of those couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story, now I hope you read it! This is my story about what happens after the war. I love Kataang & I am not an author. My story starts off at the end of avatar season 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.**

**Uploading Date: December 25, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

Aang was sitting on the ground, showing Momo airbending tricks. Iroh was playing music, while Toph was sitting on the table. Zuko was giving his uncle tea, Appa sat outside. Mai & Suki were playing Pai Sho while Katara watched. Sokka looked like he was drawing something. "Zuko, Stop moving! I am trying to capture the moment!" Sokka said to Zuko angry. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remembered the good times together," Sokka said to everyone.

Katara walked over and said, "That's very thoughtful of you." She said to her older brother. Then she looked at it more closely, "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara said angry.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka said, everyone walked over except for Aang.

"At least you don't look like a Porcupine," Zuko said looking at it. "My hair is not that spiky!" Mai looked at it, "I look like a man!" Mai said.

"And why did you draw me fire bending?" Suki said wondering.

Sokka looked at his girlfriend confused, "I thought it looked more exciting that way!" He said answering her question. Momo purred loudly, "Oh! You think you can do a better job Momo?" Sokka asked the leamur.

Aang smiled to himself, he got up and walked by Appa and pet his soft fur. He hears Iroh say "Hey! My belly isn't that big anymore, I really chimed down." He said.

Toph walked over and raised both of her arms & said, "Well, I think you all look perfect!" She said. Everyone laughed at the blind girl's comment.

Aang looked at the beautiful Earth Kingdom sunset, he saw a beautiful waterbender walk up next to him. _Katara looked so beautiful in that outfit, _Aang thought to himself. Katara put her hands on his shoulder and hugged him. Aang opened his eyes & so did Katara. They separated & looked at the sunset.

Katara looked at Aang, she never realized how much she loved him. Then Katara leaned in and kissed him. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers went around his shoulders. His lips were so soft. Aang pushed against her lips, hoping he was doing the right things.

"I am going to see what Aang and Katara are talking about, out there." Sokka said, putting down the paint brush. Toph laughed. She could feel through the earth that they were making out over there. Mai & Suki resumed their Pai Sho game.

Sokka went outside, he saw Katara & Aang making out. "Aang! Katara! Ew, oogies!" Sokka said backing away. Katara pulled away from Aang, "Like you & Suki don't kiss!" She yelled at her older brother. Aang blushed, and saw Sokka staring at him. "Well that's fine, but I can't watch my little sister kiss my best friend! Oogies!" Sokka said, he watched his sister pull Aang toward her and kiss him again. This time Aang pulled way, "Sokka, Can I talk to you?" Aang asked his best friend.

"Sure anything for you, Avatar Aang." Sokka said looked at his angry sister, who stormed away. Aang looked at Sokka, "well would it be O.K. if I asked Katara to be my girlfriend. I mean I don't want you to kick my butt." Aang said scared.

Sokka noticed Aang was scared to hear the response, "well, I think Katara likes you a lot. So I tell you to go for it!" Sokka encouraging. Aang smiled, "But, if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will make I kick your Avatar butt!" Sokka said purposely trying to scare him. Aang smiled nervously. "Got it!" Aang said.

Then Aang realized it was getting late, so he went inside. Everyone seemed like they went to bed, except for Suki, who was waiting for her boyfriend, & Katara. Sokka took Suki's hand and they headed to their room. Katara looked at Aang, who blushed lightly. "So Avatar, what did you ask my brother?" Katara asked him, Aang smiled. "Katara, will you have the honor of being my beautiful girlfriend?" Aang asked her, thinking he was saying the wrong things.

Katara kissed him lightly, "Of course!" Katara said hugging him, "I love you so much Aang." Katara said so quiet Aang didn't even hear. She smiled. "I am going to bed, goodnight," she said. Then kissed him on the cheek and walked to her room, leaving Aang there.

"Come on everyone! Wake up, new day, new food! Wait there is none!" Sokka yelled, waking everyone up. Toph jumped up, and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Well look who is first awake!" Sokka said, as Toph looked in the fridge. "Come on everyone wake up!" Sokka yelled even louder so everyone would here.

Aang heard Sokka the first time, but didn't feel like getting up. So he snuck into Katara's room, "good morning beautiful." Aang said to Katara, waking her up. She opened her ocean blue eyed & looked at the airbender.

"Good morning, let's go eat breakfast I am starving!" Katara said, getting out of bed. Aang was dressed & ready, while Katara was still in her sleep wear. She got up & went out to the kitchen. Zuko was sitting there with his arm around Mai, arguing with Sokka.

"I told you ten times now! I need to leave, I need to go!" Zuko yelled at Sokka, Aang walked in confused. "What's going on?" Aang said looking at Zuko, Zuko ate another piece of toast.

"Well, Mai and I are going back to the Fire Nation, they need there Fire Lord." Zuko said. Aang couldn't stand the fact of his best friend leaving. Sokka then stood up, Suki stood up next to him.

"I am going back to Kyoshi Island, Sokka is coming with me." Suki said smiling, she could see Aang was hurt. But she also understood how he felt. "Yeah, I didn't separate from her again." Sokka said, Suki smiled.

"What about you Toph, are you leaving too?" Aang asked, "well I wasn't planning on it, but I realized how much I loved teaching you Twinkle Toes. It made me realize I love teaching, so I want to start a metal bending school. I am planning to go back to Gaoling, where my parent lives and where I used to live, to start it." I am really excited to spread metal bending to the world." Toph said.

"So everyone is leaving, even you Katara, I guessing." Aang said, turning to Katara. She smiled, "Aang, I am staying with you. Wherever you go, I will be at your side. I will always be there for you, you will always be here for me." Katara said, Aang hugged Katara and kissed her on the cheek.

"Break it up love birds, we are leaving. Appa is taking everyone where we need to go." Sokka said, Aang back away from Katara. Aang was terrified Sokka would beat him up if he did anything to hurt Katara. Aang shook at the thought of hurting Katara, he looked at Toph who brought her things. All her belongings fit in a back pack, that was now on her back. She sat down, and started picking her toes. Aang stared at her weird, but she didn't notice. Aang played with Momo, he shot air balls at him and Momo chased them. Zuko & Mai walked in the Kitchen with their things, they walked out to Appa and put their things on his sattle.

"So Aang, where are you and Katara going?" Zuko asked him, Aang sighed. He had no idea.

"Don't know, but I was thinking maybe the Water Tribe. But I don't know." Aang said. Zuko smiled. Suki brought her and Sokka's thing out and put it on Appa. Then Sokka followed, and pet Appa. Katara was the last one out, she too put her things on Appa.

Iroh came over toward Aang, "Avatar, I know you are troubled. But you guys can't stay together forever. You all have different destinies." He said, Aang smiled. "Thank you Iroh," Aang said, he then went over to Zuko and said something.

"Come on team Avatar! Cheer up! Let's move, we all have places to go, people to see, stuff to do." Sokka said, everyone laughed. "Let's go, Hope Appa is ready for a long journey!" Sokka said, everyone got their things, ad climbed up on Appa.

"Goodbye Iroh!" Katara yelled, he waved. So did the rest of the gaang. Katara looked at Aang, he looked troubled. "Sokka & Suki are first to leave!" Katara said sadly, she knew she would miss her brother. But she wants to be with Aang.

**So, how did you like it? This took me a while to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think, I expect critism just don't be too harsh. I plan to write a new chapter, unless no one reads it. Do you think my chapters are too long, or short? Just review to tell me people like my story! **

**Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays Avatards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 2013 everyone! Hope everyone's year started good, mine did. Sorry it took me sooooo long to update, I was thinking about the future of the story. I already have the next couples chapters planned out in my head. Anyway thank you for the two reviews! YAYY! I was so happy two people weren't too lazy to say something. I am planning to update within every week, if I have time & I have plenty of time. Boy, do I love winter! **_**My schedule=free**_**! But once spring comes I am booked.** **Good while it lasts.**

**Ok enough boring talk about my life, on with the story. Last chapter the gaang separated. Sokka & Suki went to Kyoshi Island, Toph went to her home town to teach metal bending, & Zuko & Mai went to rule the Fire Nation. Aang & Katara didn't know where to go so they went where the wind took them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I would make Zutara illegal.**

**Uploading Date: January 6, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

_3 years after the war._

Katara sat inside the warm igloo house, looking at her 15 year old boyfriend. He has grown up so much since three years ago, and so did she. Aang was talking to Momo, but Katara sorta zoned out. She was thinking about how they spent two years traveling around the world, helping people. Then Aang decided he wanted to go to the Sothern Water tribe, they have been here for a year now & Katara wants to leave. But she doesn't want to leave her Grandmother, she wants to see Sokka & Suki a lot though. But Aang and Katara have gotten so close in the past three years, Katara couldn't live without Aang. He couldn't live without her, they are soul mates.

"Katara, I want to talk to you about something." Aang looked at Katara, she smiled at her boyfriend. Katara knew what he was going to say, he wants to leave too.

"Yeah Aang?" Katara said nicely. She looked at the wall of the igloo, there was a giant bug. "But wait first," She said, going to the bug and then she squashed it. "Continue."

"Well, we have been here for a while and I know you love it here because it is your home. But I think we need to leave. I mean, the tribe is nothing like it used to be, now it's better & bigger. They don't need your help her anymore. But the world needs me! I am the" Aang was saying, but Katara kissed him. Aang kissed her back. But then she pulled away.

"Aang, you talk too much. Let's go to the Earth Kingdom maybe we will see Toph. But I miss the green grass & the warm sun." Katara said, "Let's go!"

Aang ran to his room to pack, and so did Katara. When they had everything they needed, Katara went to talk to her grandmother, while Aang set up to go. Katara saw her grandmother next to her husband, Pakko. "Gran Gran, Aang and I... well, we are leaving." Katara said blankly. Her Gran Gran smiled and hugged her.

"Don't get lost, Katara. I know you can't stay here forever, but you will return." She said.

"Thanks Gran Gran. Just so you know, you are my hero. I will miss you" Katara said soothingly.

"Just leave already!" She yelled, smiling. Katara nodded and ran over to Appa. She jumped on him, and she smiled at her tall, strong boyfriend. Katara thought of what she said, don't get lost.

"Yip! Yip!" Aang yelled, as Appa rose. Katara missed flying, the feeling of wind through her hair. _I won't miss it anymore, _Katara thought.

_Zuko's POV_

Zuko felt the ring in his pocket, and it was weighing him down. He was too scared to even talk to Mai. Then he straightened up, _I could do this! _He said to himself. "Where is Mai, I want to ask her something." Zuko said very serious to a guard. The guard pointed to the left, so Zuko walked that way.

He saw her, the beautiful plain girl, who he loved. "Mai, I need to ask you something." Zuko said nervously.

She turned her head and saw her boyfriend. "What Zuko" she said, Zuko walked toward her.

He got down on his knees and looked up at her. Her eyes widened and she looked confused. "Mai, I love you. I always have, and I never want us to be apart. Will you marry me?" Zuko asked her, looking so serious.

"Sure" Mai said, for the one of the first times she smiled and kissed him. Then Zuko hugged her, he was so happy, he couldn't help going further then kissing her.

_Toph's POV_

"Come on, there are no breaks! Just because you are almost a master doesn't mean you can constantly take breaks!" Toph yelled at one of her students, who rolled her eyes. But Toph couldn't tell she did. "Sifu Toph, can we sleep now? It's late!" One of the 12 students said. "Fine, but if anyone feels like they are good enough to fight. I will be here." Toph said, as everyone left.

Everyone left to go to sleep, except for one kid. Skimpy little Chen. "Sifu Toph, can I have some advice?" He said looking at the blind girl.

"Sure anything, Chen." Toph said, she felt the vibrations from upstairs. Everyone was running around, like they were playing tag.

"Every night, they all play earth tag. I always ask if I could play, but no one lets me. I feel so excluded, please help." Chen said sadly, Toph took pity on him. But she didn't know what to do, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Chan, I have the PERFECT plan. Just follow my lead, got it." Toph said. Chen nodded, looking at the devious smile on her face.

Toph got up and walked quietly upstairs, Chen followed very quiet. They peaked in on the second florr earth room. It was a small room, the floor & walls are made of earth. Usually it was all flat, but right now it was a room full of people running around, avoided flying rocks & ospticals. "Its earth tag," Chen said very quiet to Toph so no one would hear.

"How do you play?" Toph asked, feeling vibrations from the kids running around flying rocks at each other.

"Well, I never really played because they wouldn't let me, I am not good enough to them." Chen said sadly, "but I have picked up some things from watching. Its tag, three people are it, one person is a medic, the rest of people are targets. There is a line down the middle, 'its' on one side, targets on the other." Chen said pointing to the line. Toph nodded, "See all the obstacles, targets stand behind them, trying to avoid getting hit by rocks from 'its' because if you get hit by a rock, you sit down. The medic needs to save you somehow and bring you back behind the wall right there" Chen pointed to the wall. The medic was behind it brining people to it that were down. "But the medic has catch, they have to wear a blindfold. So they can't see, they use what you taught us. Feeling the vibrations. Anyway, 'its' win by either hitting the medic, or getting everyone knocked down. Targets win if they knock the 'its' down, but it's extremely hard because they can put walls up to avoid being hit. "Chen said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, let's play!" Toph said marching in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sifu Toph.

"What are you doing?"Said some brave kid said. Toph smiled.

"Well, I came to play. Can we?" Toph asked, some kid nodded.

They started, and 'its' started throwing rocks at Chen. Toph made a tent, "Chen, you are the best earthbender here! Don't let them beat you!" Toph said, Chen nodded then put the tent down. Chen got a giant rock and hit one 'it' down, than the other, then the other. Everyone stood in amazement, while Chen smiled.

"Good one, Chan" Toph said blushing a little, but then punched him.

_Aang's POV_

"Katara, welcome to Republic City!" Aang said jumping off the Bison, Katara followed him. She looked at the giant city, in progress. So far it looked great, big glass buildings reaching the sky, small buildings on the outskirts. The city looked like a fantasy, "this is the future of the United Republic, Katara" Aang said.

Katara smiled at the new city, but also at her boyfriend. "I love you, Aang" Katara said.

"I love you too." Aang said, he leaned in to kiss her. They pushed their lips together, and Aang wanted this moment to never end. But he knew it would….

**Yay! You finished it, hope you liked it. I stayed up till 2 in the morning writing it. What you think? Does it stink? IS it good? Review and tell me!**

**Next chapter: someone finds out something exiting and crazy! Suki & Sokka are back! But are they still a couple or not? NO Kataang next chapter. Or no Toph. **** But lots of Maiko & sad Sukka. **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo Avatards! Well wasn't that a fail saying I would update every week, I sorta didn't know what to write about. Then I forgot to write about it, so sorry about the wait. Thanks for the 5 reviews! Yay, five people were brave enough to say something. Anyway, This Chapter is all Suki & Ty lee, so I hope you will like it. This is a short chapter just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. Never have never will.**

**Uploading Date: January 28, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

_Zuko's Pov_

Zuko was very eager for his wedding, but Mai didn't seem very excited. _When is she ever happy about something_, Zuko thought to himself. Zuko set off to the meeting about Republic City, but Mai wasn't there. He sat down in his throne, with flames of fire surrounding him. "Republic City is halfway done being built, Fire Lord." A man from Republic City said.

"What about the people from the colonies?" Zuko asked. Republic City is being built were the colonies used to be, since the people there didn't want to leave their home. We are building a place where everyone from every nation could live, in the United Republic of Nations.

"They are very happy with the decision made, no conflict or anything Is going on at the moment, sir." He said.

"Good." Zuko replied seriously. Then they started talking about something else, but Zuko tuned out. When the meeting was over and everyone left, Zuko put out the flames and walked out of his throne room. He saw Mai walking toward the room. Zuko stood there, as Mai slowly walked toward him.

Zuko leaned in to kiss her, then said, "Mai, I think we should have our wedding at a tropical island." Zuko said to her.

"Too Sunny and bright" She said blankly.

"How about next to a volcano?"

"No."

"Whatever, you can plan it!" Zuko said storming away from her, as Mai stood there emotionless.

Suki's Pov

"Watch this Suki!" Ty Lee yelled happily to Suki, as she jumped on her hands walking around the training room. Suki just looked out the window at the tall trees, and the birds making nests in them. She sighed,and looked at Ty Lee walking around the room on her hands. She tried to practice fighting, but she couldn't. She was to upset about Sokka. They had a really bad fight yesterday, and Suki broke up with him. But regrets it so much, but she can't talk to him, it would hurt too much.

"Come on Ty Le, we are going to ride the Unagi." Suki said to Ty Lee. She looked at Suki with a confused look on her face.

"Are you trying to die? Or commit sucide?" Ty Lee yelled at her.

"I am bored, ok. What else could we do?" Suki asked, looking for her golden fans.

"Well I could teach you how to walk on your hands." She said.

"Fun! Come on! We aren't actually gonna ride it, we are just gonna swim or something." Suki explained to her. Ty Lee was still standing there. "Fine we will do what you wanna do!"

"Yay! Follow me!" Ty Lee said happy, as she walked out of the training room. Suki had no idea where Ty Lee was going, but she followed her anyway. "Yesterday I was walking in the woods and I found a cave. Wait till you see what's in it." Ty Lee said.

They kept walking, and Suki was holding both her fans in her hand if they get in a fight. After a while, they came to a giant rock cave. Ty Lee walked in it, so Suki followed cave was filled with dimonds and gold everywhere. There was a flowing waterfall, which made it beautiful. "Wow." Suki said standing there admiring the view.

"Well, I don't have time to stand here and admire the view, but I need to go home" Suki said leaving, Ty Lee just stood there. Suki walked back home, but for the middle of winter but it felt hot. This she saw it, the house engulfed in flames. Sokka's house. "SOKKA!" Suki yelled, as she ran to the door. People started surrounding the house and throwing buckets of water on the house. Suki was standing in front of the door too scared to open it, but she had too. Suki reached fr the door nob and opened while it burned her skin, she opened it. There was a small path that was walkable.

Suki might be able to get through this, and save Sokka. She ran through the pathway hoping not to catch on fire. She went to Sokka's room and saw Sokka on the floor passed out. Suki looked around the room and saw ahcohal on the floor next to Sokka, and a candle across the room. That's what started it.

"Sokka, it's gonna be all right. We are gonna make it." Suki coughed up. She grabbed Sokka, and ran out the room and noticed how much worse it got. The floorboards were cracked, the wallpaper was crumbling, and the furniture was black. Suki felt the heat, and the sweat on her saw water splash in, but didn't help very much. Suki saw the door and ran out and breathed out the fresh air. She dropped Sokka on the ground, then dropped herself from the fire. "We made it Sokka. I would never let you down."Suki whispered as she felt the world go blurry, then passing out.

**Yay you finisshed it! This was the best I could write about, I was totally blank on what to write about. But I tried my best! I will have the next chapter up soon, I hope. I sorta lost my papers about my plans on the story. So until I find them I am blank. If I don't find them within 3 days I will write another adventure chapter with maybe Toph and Kataang. That's the best sneek peek I can give to you guys. Anyway, read & review.**

**~winter08~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay finally a chapter is up! It only took me forever! I sorta broke my computer so... I couldn't write.**

**Uploading Date- March 3,2012**

**I don't own avatarI never will, sadly, :(**

**Enjoy!**

_Sokka's Pov_

Sokka was standing there looking out the window, at the burnt house where he almost died. Good thing Suki was there to save him. The only reason Sokka is at Kyoshi Island is for Suki. Now that they aren't together any more Sokka is thinking about leaving. Maybe to the Fire Nation, or back home.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled from across the room. Suki said laying in a hospital bed. She was passed out since yesterday, so was Sokka but he woke up.

"Suki! Thank you!" Sokka yelled running to her.

"For what" She asked replied.

"For saving me, duh. Uh... I need to tell you something. Are we gonna stay broken up?" Sokka asked her very seriously.

"I don't want to. Do you?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know but I am sorry for breaking your heart. I was just really mad. I won't ever break up with you again!" Suki said.

"You better not." Sokka said, then kissed her. "But one more thing... I want to go to the Fire Nation." Sokka said to her

"OK. But what about the warriors?"

"That is what Ty Lee is for!" Sokka said, then starting laughing thinking he is funny.

* * *

"Ty Lee, we are going back to the Fire Nation. I need youto be the leader while I am gone." Suki said to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee jumped up and did a cart-wheel. "Yes! Finally!" Ty Lee said happily. Then she hugged Suki. "I am gonna miss you, and don't be gone to long. Oh and say hi to Zuko and Mai for me!" Suki smiled and then went to find Sokka.

* * *

_Toph's Pov_

"Come on! Bend the metal." Toph yelled to one of her students. Toph now has 24 students, and half of them still can't bend the metal.

"I am trying Sifu Toph!" The student said back.

"Not hard enough! Whatever. Everyone is dismissed." Toph yelled to everyone. All the students started whispering and walked out of the room. Toph sighed and felt someone at the door, someone familiar. Toph ran to the door, and opened it to Aang and Katara. Aang defiantly grew over the three years, and so did Katara.

"Hi Sugar queen & Twinkle toes" Toph said.

"Toph!" Katara yelled wrapping her arms around Toph. "You grew! Your taller than me Toph!"

"I am, cool. " Toph said.

"So this is your school. It's nice Toph." Aang said walking inside the school.

"How have you been Toph" Katara asked Toph walking inside after Aang.

"Great, I guess. How about you two?"

"Well we were at the water tribe, most of the time. Rebuilding it." Aang said.

"Ya well I have been here trying to teach metal bending." Toph said walking upstairs

"How is that going?" Katara asked smiling, and following Toph.

"Great."

* * *

_Aang's Pov_

"Hi everyone, uh I am Avatar Aang." Aang said to Toph's students. They all stood there looking at him like they didn't care. "Well you guys are learning to Metalbend." Aang said, they just shook their heads. Toph and Katara went out for a girls day, they left Aang here.

A kid raised their hand, "why are you bald and have arrows?"

"Well I am an Airbender, it is an air tradition." Aang said. "Uh.. Toph used to teach me some Metalbending things. Aang pulled a coin out of his pocket, "watch."

Aang flipped the coin in the air and bended into a star. He threw it at a girl whispering to her friends. "What's your name?" Aang asked her.

"Gin." The girl said.

"OK Gin, bend this star into something else." Aang said. Gin took a deep breath and bended the coin into a heart. She threw it back at Aang. "Good job!" Aang threw it to someone else. "Bend it into something too." So he did. Then he threw it to someone else and the coin in a knew shape.

"What is the point of this." A boy said, who couldn't bend it.

"Well you guys want to metal bend, that's what you're doing here." Aang said.

"I can't metalbend." He said.

"Focus."Aang said. The kid took a deep breath and bended the coin into a mini cup. Aang laughed. "Good one!"

Everyone was getting their turn and the coin was turned into so many shapes. Someone threw it back to Aang, "Everyone had the coin."

"Good job everyone! Now go do whatever Toph makes you do to for homework or something like that." Aang said proud of himself for teaching the kids to bend.

**Hope you like this chapter! They next chapter will be in Katara's Pov. Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow! Have a Happy Easter everyone! Read & review!**

**~winter08~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry :( I am a bad liar. I said I would update today or tomorrow but I didn't. I am still sad that after all the views my story has I only have 8 reviews. To the person that said I did something wrong... I have no idea. So anyway Pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and answer the poll I have about who I should pair with Toph. I want my readers to be happy, and I think anyone with Toph is fine. I pair her with anyone.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did i would be rich. Too bad...**

**Uploading Date- April 6, 2013**

**Enjoy! :D**

_Katara's Pov_

"So Toph, How's the world?" Katara asked Toph. Toph gave her a strange look.

"Uh.. Okay, I guess." Toph said.

"Oh, cool." Katara said. Toph had gotten quiet over the three years, and Katara was lank on what to talk about. They where in Gaoling, the place where Toph grew up, and everyone stared as they walked. That's one thing Katara hated, everyone always knew her. She couldn't go anywhere without someone asking her how it was saving the world. Of course it's Katara so she is nice about everything and answered everyone. But Toph usually takes in all the attention.

"Toph are there any towns outside Gaoling?" Katara asked Toph, as they stopped nearby a bridge.

"Only one burned down by the Fir Nation." Toph said. _The colonies. _Katara thought to herself.

"Toph I know where we are going!" Katara said running back to the metalbending school. Toph ran behind Katara, trying to follow her. When they got back to the school, Aang was sitting in front of the school, playing with Momo.

"Aang!" Katara yelled to her boyfriend, hugging him. "Guess where we are going!" Katara yelled to him.

"Where!" Aang and Toph yelled at the same time.

"The Fire Nation Colonies!" Katara said.

"Uh, what about my school?" Toph asked.

"Aang was looking at Katara strangely. "Why... Why are we going there?" Aang asked her.

"Don't you want to see how everyone thinks of Republic City, Aang? What do they think of going there?" Katara said ass Toph went into her school.

"We already know what they think. They hate it! They don't want to leave there home, that's where they have lived."Aang paused, but Katara cut him off.

"Now they are going to have a new place to go!" Katara said walking to find Toph, but a bunch of her students came rushing out of the place.

One was yelling, "break! Yes! Finally!" Toph came walking behind them.

"Let's go! Where's Appa!" She yelled climbing up on Appa.

"Wow I never saw Toph ever this excited to... fly before."Aang said, as he jumped on Appa. "Yip! Yip!"

"Yeah! Colonies, finally!" Katara said to Toph. Toph was picking at her feet and didn't say anything.

**Next chapter will be up soon, this time I mean it. They are gonna be at the colonies. Sorry its short, and sorry about the are mistakes. I wrote and edited in about 30 min. Also Read & Review!**

**~winter08~**


	6. Chapter 6 The colonies

**disclaimer I do not own Avatar, if I did then The Legend of Korra would of premeiered by now. (Mad Avatard that wants to see Korra back!)**

**Uploading Date- April, 18 2013**

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 6- T****he** **Colonies **_

_Aang's Pov_

Aang sat on his fluffy bison, flying through the air. Just what he liked, he missed travelling and going place to place. He missed Sokka, Zuko, and Toph. All his friends.

"Do you think we will be there soon?" Aang heard Katara say. It was hard to hear because Toph was snoring, and it was windy.

"It's hard to tell, but I think we will be." Aang said to his beautiful girlfriend, that he loves so much. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she bending water out of the air. Katara was 17 now, she is at marrying age. But Aang doesnt have the courage to ask. Aang looked away and jumped down on top of Appa.

"Come on Appa. I hope we get there soon." Aang said to his flying bison, that made a groan like noise in response. Aang smiled, and sat down to meditate.

"Look! Look! Toph there it is!" Katara yelled.

"Oh I see it. It looks so cool!" Toph said sarcastic.

"You can't see!" Katara yelled at her.

"Exactly!" Toph said laughing. Aang was trying to meditate, but he was disturbed. He jumped up on top of Appa, to see Katara leaning over, looking at the colonies.

Appa landed as people surrounded. "The avatar!"

"Look the avatar!"

"Wow his bison."

People everywhere were whispering about them arriving. Aang jumped of Appa, while Toph and Katara climbed down. "Hello, Earth Kingdom colonies!" Aang yelled with a smile on his face. Screaming girls were whispering about Aang and how handsome he is. Aang looked to see her watching those girls closely. "Don't worry, you will always be my forever girl." Aang said grabbing Katara's hand.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and friends!" A man in a fancy green and red outfit. Some people had Earth Kingdom colors on, while some people had Fire Nation colors. Some people even had both colors on.

"Hello! This is Toph, metal and earth bender." Aang said pointing to Toph, she waved with a fake smile on her face. "That's my girlfriend, Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang said looking at Katara.

"Yes, I know who they are. Welcome, welcome." The man said, "I am the mayor of the colonies, do you need anything?" He asked us.

"No thanks." Katara said, letting go of my hand and walking away.

"Katara we need to find out what people think of Republic City." Aand yelled to Katara.

"I know, but it's not gonna happen if we don't find people." She said.

Katara and Aang went to the market place. People were shopping and talking, this was a good place to start. Aang went over to a teen that looked around his ae.

"What do you think of Republic City?"

"Well, honest I love it! My mother is from the fire nation, my father from the earth kingdom, now we can go somewhere all nations are welcome. But my mother wants to go back to the fire nation, but my father wants to stay here." The boy said to Aang.

"Everyone wants different things don't they?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah." They kids bought what he was waiting in line for, then left. It's true. Everyone does want different things. But the best way is for Republic City to be the city were everyone can go to be in different nations. There is a reason the nations are separated. There are four and that's how it's supposed to be.

"Aang! I asked some people, and some people were saying how much they loved the city. Some other people where saying how much they hate it. I don't get this." Katara said to her boyffriend.

"I know me too. But I think the best way is to go on with the city." Aang said.

"Yeah, I guess. I am gonna go find Toph see you later." Katara said walking away. Aang watched her go away, and then turned around. There were about 20 girls standing behind him. _Not the fan club..._ _  
_

"Aangieee!" A girl said hugging Aang. Once she hugged Aang everyone else did.

"Hi girls. Uh I gotta get going now, uh see you." Aang said trying to get away.

"Wait! We want to see Republic City! So do so many other people." A girl said. Aang stopped, _some people do care. _

"Okay. Who?" Aang asked the crazy girls.

"Follow us!" The one girl said. Aang shrugged and followed them. The girls led Aang to a crowed of protesters.

"We want Republic! We want Republic!" A chant was going on, but Aang couldn't see who started it. Aang shoved through the crowd, to see smellerbee and longshot chanting.

"Aang! Hey! I just want you to know we support your city!" Smellerbee said.

"That's great. Long time no see, smellerbee. Hey Longshot! Nice to see you." Longshot gave Aang a half-smile. Aang really saw it now that people actually cared about the city. Aang shoved his way back out of he crowed to find Katara but she was already here.

"Aang! Toph started this rally." Katara said.

"Really, I thought Smellerbee did?" Aang said.

"She helped, but it was mainly Toph."

"Where is Toph? What is up with her lately?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. But she's off."

Aang and Katara saw the cops going after the rally members. "The avatar started this. Find him! I will not have this nonsense in my colonies!" The mayor said.

"Oh- oh. Let's go!" Katara yelled. They started running, they knew people where behind them, so Aang shout blasts of wind to them. It knocked them down, so it gave them time to get away. Aand say Toph teaching earthbenders, metalbending.

"Toph! Let's go!" Aang yelled to Toph.

"Why!" Toph looked back and saw everyone chasing tem. "Aang you still have that bison whistle?" Toph asked.

"Maybe let me check." Aang said running. Now Katara was shooting ice at them, while Toph was shooting rocks. Aang got the whistle out and blew t as hard as he can. Nothing happened.

"Keep running! Help us Aang!" Aang then shot fire a them running, and bending wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Appa!" Aang yelled watching Appa land.

"Quick, Toph!" Toph ran up Appa shooting the last rock. They were free. No more fighting.

"Now where do we go?" Aang asked.

"I know, the fire nation capital. To see Zuko and Mai." Katara said with a smile.

**1,000 words! yay! Bigger chapter then usual, and next one I will make 2,000 words, I promise. I will have it up soon as possible. I named the chapter, I am gonna start naming them just so you know. Vote on my profile for who I should pair Toph with please! I need more votes, the lead is a tie with have a crush on Aang, Sokka, or Zuko, or she should be paied with Teo. So vote! **

**Also REVIEW! Tell me what you think I want to know how many people like my story and I have 9 reviews... sad.**

**~winter08~**


	7. Chapter 7 A reunion

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar if I did I would of made the promise parts into a show.**

**Uploading Date- May 4, 2013**

**Enjoyyy!**

**Chapter 7- A reunion **

_Zuko's Pov_

Zuko sat in his throne, surrounded by fire. The people below him were arguing about Republic City and all the crap that's going on with it. "Avatar Aang brought some people to the city, I heard." Some one said. Aang is trying too hard, he wants this to happen too quick the city isn't even done getting built yet. Zuko was about to say something but he was beat to it. _  
_

"Aang knows what he is doing, he is the avatar, his job is to do that kind of stuff." One of the chiefs said. "I heard that the city is almost done in construction."

"No, it can't be not already. Everything isn't right I want to see it." Zuko said standing up. He walked out of his fire throne, he walked down to some of the most important people in the fire nation. Zuko had the memory stuck in his head where he was at a meeting like this once. The one where he got his scar at. Aang can't possibly know what he is doing, he is a teenager that is in love, that changes a guy.

"Fire lord Zuko," he shivered at the name, "I think you are stressed."

"No I am not! I want to see the city that I am building." Zuko yelled.

"Well, you're not building it."

"Yes right away, sir."

"Fire Lord you need to stay." Voices and things were racing in Zuko's head, he got dizzy at the thought of all his responsibilities.

"Stop! I will go to Republic myself! I don't need anyone to help me!" Zuko yelled running out of the meeting room. He knew exactly where he was going. Uncle Iroh, he has some good advice.

Zuko ran outside the palace, being surprised no one said anything, about the fire lord running around. He ran down the street,while people looked at him strangely. He stopped in front of his uncles tea shop, the best one in the United Nations.

"Uncle Iroh!" Zuko said seeing his uncle. He was serving tea to someone, and smiled. Zuko smiled at his uncle that was like a father to him, he was there for him no one else was. Zuko walked to him, "where's my tea?" He saked him. Iroh laughed walking to the counter, to make Zuko tea.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what could be wrong?"

"You know even if everything is going perfect, there will always be the one thing to go wrong." Iroh said, while Zuko thought about his advice. He still never understood them. Iroh handed Zuko tea, but he put it aside anyway.

"Well, Republic City, Aang is moving people from the colonies in, and the city is not done yet." Zuko said.

"Of course it isn't, do you think the Fire Nation was perfect when they made it, of corse not!" Iroh took a sip of his tea. "It still isn't! Even if you are Fire Lord. Zuko change happens all the time, you can't help it from happening. Some people think the colonies are a terrible idea, and moving them to Republic City is brilliant. Some people think the total opposite. Not everything will always agree, but if you go with it maybe it will." Iroh said, finishing his long advice.

Zuko was thinking about what his uncle had just said, he took a sip of the tea. It was the best as usual, but the advice made it better. Sometimes Zuko misses chasing Aang around. Sometimes.

"Thanks, Uncle Iroh." Zuko said, standing up.

"I hope it helped."

"It did." Zuko said walking out, leaving his uncle there. Even though he hasn't seen his uncle in a couple months, he left. _There must be a better way to get the people into Repu__blic City easier, _he thought to himself. Then the idea popped into his head, the best one yet.

**Sorry it took so long, I have been busy with track and school. So in the summer I hope to get more chapters on. I know Zuko went a little crazy but whatevs.**

**I told you guys I would write a chapter that's 2000 words, but I thought I could do a couple chapters about The Fire Nation. So this one was a reunion, next one will be Aang and the rest arriving. ****Anyway, you might think this story is going no where, but I do have plans. I have an idea for this that is coming soon! yay! I am not saying anythings else about this...**

**So the next chapter might take a little bit to get on. I have projects and track :p **

**So does anyone know when korra is coming back? I really want to know and I googled it and still can't find it.**

**I want to say this, did anyone see the search! Omg I am like messed up now. If you didn't see it I suggest you do because it's crazy!**

**So I hoped you likes this chapter I wrote it on my iphone, and checked on my laptop so sorry if there are mistakes.**

**~winter08~**


End file.
